Nightmare
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Kau tahu, mimpi itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Namun bagaimana jika bunga tidur itu membunuhmu secara perlahan?


**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino.

**Warning**

Typo bertebaran, bahasa berantakan, OOC, yaoi, garing, geje, dan abal...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Please enjoy... ^^

* * *

Chapter 1 : "The Misery Start Here"

_Kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang ditemui oleh seorang pemuda ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang baik-baik saja._

"Ugh..., di mana ini?" _s__emuanya terasa asing. Ia belum pernah mendatangi tempat seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa nama tempat yang tengah dipijakinya sekarang. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya tampak sangat mengerikan saat diterpa sinar bulan yang sewarna dengan darah._

_Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama __ter__diam di __sana__. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak peduli __arah mana yang ia ambil__. Yang terpenting saat itu adalah ia harus segera keluar dari __hutan yang mengerikan ini__._

_Pemuda itu menyadari satu hal lagi yang tidak wajar. Sejak tadi ia tidak mendengarkan suara-suara binatang malam yang seharusnya melengkapi suasana suram di hutan itu._

_Wajar saja jika tidak ada manusia di dalam sana. Tapi bagaimana dengan hewan-hewan nocturnal ataupun makhluk buas lainnya? Tidak mungkin hutan ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni, kan? Selama hidupnya, ia belum pernah menemukan hutan seperti ini._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

_Meskipun dia adalah seorang vampir dengan seluruh indra yang tajam, tempat itu terlalu gelap dan berbahaya untuk ditelusuri. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk melindunginya._

_Semua hal yang ada di sana terasa janggal. Bahkan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam saat itu tampak seperti bola mata yang meneteskan darah. Tempat itu benar-benar tidak layak untuk dikunjungi, terlalu mengerikan._

_Benda-benda di sekelilingnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mereka seakan hidup dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memangsanya tanpa ia sadari. Bahkan hembusan angin pun terdengar seperti bisikan-bisikan pelan yang menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kematian._

_Pada awalnya hanya langkah-langkah pelan yang terdengar dari sol sepatunya. Namun lama kelamaan ketukan itu berubah menjadi cepat dan tidak beraturan saat hembusan angin membuat bisikan-bisikan itu semakin jelas._

_Pemuda itu bisa menangkap sebuah bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti dari hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Terdengar suram dan mengerikan. Benar-benar seperti sebuah symphoni kematian._

_Bisikan-bisikan itu mengikutinya. Ia terus memacu dirinya untuk tetap berlari. Ia harus segera keluar dari sana. Tapi bagaimana caranya? __Tak ada tanda-tanda pelariannya akan membuahkan hasil.__ Ke mana pun ia berlari, yang ia temukan hanyalah kegelapan._

_Tubuhnya oleng dan menghantam tanah saat sesuatu menjerat kaki kanannya. Sulur-sulur yang ia yakini tidak ada di sana sebelumnya._

"Tch, semuanya semakin aneh."

_Pemuda itu berusaha menyingkirkan sulur-sulur yang justru malah melilitnya semakin erat saat ia memberikan perlawanan._

'_Kau tak bisa lari dariku...' hembusan angin itu kembali berbisik padanya._

"Siapa kau?"

_Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat suara itu seakan berhembus di telinganya._

'_Kau milikku...'_

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku_?!"__ ia membentak. Suaranya agak bergetar ketika sebaris kalimat keluar dari mulutnya._

'_Aku akan membunuhmu...'_

_Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kurus yang hanya berupa kerangka muncul entah darimana, mencekik leher pemuda yang setengah tubuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh sulur-sulur mengerikan itu. Ukuran tangannya yang besar dengan jemari yang panjangnya diluar batas normal cukup untuk mencekik pemuda malang itu sam__pai__ wajahnya membiru._

"Lepaskan aku!"

_Pemuda itu meronta, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman makhluk yang tak teridentifikasi itu. Paru-parunya sudah berteriak meminta oksigen. Matanya menatap horor ke arah tangan yang tidak ia ketahui di mana pemiliknya berada._

'_Aku akan membunuhmu...'_

ooOoo

Zero terperanjat dari tidurnya. Suaranya tercekat. Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Napasnya memburu seakan baru saja lari maraton. Mata _amethyst_nya membelalak lebar, membuatnya mencapai ukuran besar yang tidak normal.

Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan diri. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan mimpi yang sangat nyata. Terlalu nyata untuk ditalar logika.

'_Yang baru saja terjadi itu..., hanya mimpi, kan? Tapi, semuanya terasa sangat__. Ugh..., s__eluruh tubuhku __juga __terasa sakit. Bahkan paru-paruku benar-benar seperti terbakar. __Dan__..., semua itu hanya mimpi buruk? Yang benar saja!' _pikirnya.

Ia melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di atas pintu kamarnya. Masih pukul dua pagi. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah ini. Berterima kasihlah pada tengkorak berkerudung hitam yang telah mengganggu mimpinya.

Zero memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan merasa lebih baik. Pemuda bersurai perak itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Zero berusaha mengatur napasnya. Namun, belum sempat ia menenangkan diri, sesuatu yang sangat mencolok menarik perhatiannya saat ia bercermin. Matanya menatap horor ke arah refleksi dirinya. Di sana, di lehernya terlihat jelas luka memar seperti habis dicekik. Ia membawa tangan kanannya menyentuh lehernya yang agak memerah itu.

"Tidak mungkin..." desisnya. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya.

Zero meringis saat kaki kanannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia terluka sedangkan sejak tadi ia berada di kamarnya. Dan mengapa pula rasa sakitnya baru terasa sekarang jika ia memang benar-benar terluka?

Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan tatapan horor. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia melipat celananya sampai lutut dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa ia sadari. Hal yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Di kaki kanannya pun bisa terlihat jelas luka yang masih baru dan cukup panjang, seperti bekas dililit dengan darah yang terlihat masih segar di sepanjang lukanya.

"Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi? Lalu hutan itu..., dan tangan yang mencekikku... Tunggu, mengapa semuanya menjadi rumit? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di dua tempat secara bersamaan? Aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu."

Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan tanga kiri, sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya di depan cermin. Kepalanya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran meskipun berkali-kali ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa mimpi itu bukan apa-apa.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu mereka?" tentu saja mereka yang ia maksud adalah Yuuki dan sang ayah angkat, Kaien Cross. Namun kepalanya menggeleng keras sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus."

'_Apa ini semacam manipulasi pikiran?_' Zero kembali berpikir tentang penyebab luka-luka yang ia dapatkan.

"Ugh...," Zero memegangi kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang. "Ada apa denganku?"

'_Tunggu dulu..., makhluk itu...,'_ ia berusaha mengingat rangkaian kejadian dalam mimpinya. Namun ia segera menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah kenyataan serasa menghantam kepalanya. Ia tiba-tiba tak bisa mengingat satu pun kejadian dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

* * *

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru di saat fic lain belum selesai *tepuk tangan* sungguh tidak bertanggungjawab.  
Ah, ya, tadinya saya pengen publish ini jam 00.00 tadi malem sebagai hadiah tahun baru #plak tapi sudahlah lupakan. Cuma telat beberapa jam. *digebukin reader*

Silakan meninggalkan review jika anda tidak keberatan, jadi saya tahu apa baik buruknya dan di mana letak kesalahannya sehingga ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi. ^^ Gomen kalo bahasanya masih kaku, saya masih ingusan dalam hal tulis menulis.

Thanks for read and review Minna...

Akhir kata, akemashite omedetou gozaimasu! *niup terompet segede gajah*


End file.
